The Nightmare Before Hanukkah
by regretandsweat
Summary: Stan has a nightmare about losing his best friend. What he didn't know was his true feelings towards Kyle, and Kyle's feelings towards Stan. Rated M for two boys discovering their physical and mental love for each other ;)


It was a beautiful day in South Park, Colorado. This weekend the boys decided to pile up at Kyle Broflovski's house. They all took turns for who's house they'd use for their weekend sleepovers. Of course, the boys had done this every weekend since fourth grade and now they were seniors in high school. Cartman and Kenny were playing on the Xbox together, with Stan and Kyle lounging behind them watching. To no one's avail, Kenny had beaten Cartman, causing a huge verbal tussle between the two. Kyle just rolled his eyes, questioning _how_ and _why_ he was still friends with Eric Cartman. He was racist, a bigot, a liar, a cheater, he could go on forever. But deep down Kyle couldn't accept that he might still like and care for him, despite his years of torment specifically geared towards him. Either that or maybe the fact that no matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of him. He's like a pest. It was probably the second reason.

Kyle watched as Stan had managed to somewhat cool down the argument, but Cartman was still muttering under his breath. Somehow he dragged the other two into it, but in the end, they all began to laugh it off anyways.

After a healthy serving of snacks (as Sheila and Gerald were gone for the weekend and they couldn't tell them no), the boys headed up to Kyle's room. However, it seemed coincidental enough that both Cartman and Kenny had to head home earlier than expected; Cartman because he was pouting and Kenny because his sister needed his help dealing with his deadbeat parents. Stan and Kyle were definitely bummed, but it wasn't new. The two were _super_ best friends, they were there for each other more than anyone else, and that meant they practically lived together. The two headed upstairs to watch some TV, but it was getting late. Kyle usually went to bed first, but Stan had troubles sleeping sometimes. When they got upstairs, Kyle got into his closet to grab his extra air mattress for Stan. Stan is the only one that uses the mattress, because Kyle doesn't dare let Cartman touch his mattress and Kenny is used to the floor, so Kyle makes sure he makes a good bed of blankets for him (because he does care about Kenny).

Although Stan appreciates the gesture, there's something about being young and sleeping in the same bed he missed. It was an embarrassing thought, really. But Stan was a nostalgic person at times, he liked to think of the past. His face even heated up at the thought of lying in bed with Kyle at their age, bodies close and warm because of how they have grown. Stan had gotten quite muscular, he started playing hockey in high school again after playing and coaching in back in elementary. He was actually quite good at it. Kyle had taken the basketball route, and Stan had to admit he loved watching him play. He was lean and mostly shorter than his teammates, but nonetheless really talented. Stan and Kenny watched him play to be supportive, just like Kyle would watch Stan at his games.

Lost in his thoughts, Stan came back to reality when Kyle started to fumble in his drawer to get more comfy clothes on. He started to undress, which was nothing new but for some reason it always made Stan flustered. He looked around the room, anywhere but Kyle, but caught his eyes wandering back. Why was this such a big deal? Kyle was his _friend_. They were inseparable. Why did this make him feel so queasy? He'd think he'd be more ill and nauseous at seeing Cartman change.

Turns out Kyle was the same way with Stan when he undresses. Once Kyle finished changing into a shirt (which happened to be one of Stan's old Terrence and Philip shirts that he left a few years ago) and sweatpants, he noticed Stan starts to undress, but it seemed almost sheepish. He slowly began to change his shirt and take his pants off (he slept in his boxers somewhat frequently), eyeing the floor. Kyle was watching him (though he'd never admit), and for a split second he recognized just how beautiful the moonlight from his window shone onto Stan. The light brought out his charcoal black hair, but the moon made it shine like a raven in the night. But when he looked up.. His crystal blue eyes gleamed. They looked like diamonds glimmering in the sunlight, his eyes like pure heaven. Wait. Why was he thinking that? Now he realized that Kyle was just staring at Stan, and Stan was staring back at him, a pink dust darkening across both of their cheeks.

"Beautiful…" Kyle mumbled under his breath. He admired the beauty in things, in life, when he could. He definitely should not have said that out loud. Hopefully Stan didn't notice.

"What? Wait. I'm sorry dude." Well, he didn't hear him, Kyle guessed.

Stan quickly looked away. Kyle shook his head. He must just be tired. He went to help Stan finish the air mattress and crawled back into bed. Stan got under his own blankets, nodding at his friend before laying down as well.

"You all good? You need anything?" Kyle shifted in his bed so he could look down at his friend.

"Yeah I'm all good. Thanks for letting me use your mattress man, I'm glad I am appreciated enough by _The_ Kyle Broflovski to lay on such a humble array of air."

They both giggled.

"Of course, you are my best friend and all, Stan. Anything for you."

Anything? Did Kyle say that? Why did he react so much to that?

Kyle laughed nervously, laying back and covering himself with his comforter. He really did mean that, anything. He would do anything for Stan.

"Goodnight Stan, I love you."

"I love you too, Kyle."

Both of them smiled. They did love each other, they have said that since elementary school. And everytime they said it, it made the two's heart gallop in their chest. Mushy gushy, right? It was totally fine for two dude friends to appreciate each other for existing. Nothing weird about it at all.

Soon Kyle drifted off to sleep, a soft snore filling the room. For some reason this seemed to soothe Stan's mind, and eventually he drifted off too.

He drifted off for a bit. Until his mind came in his sleep.

Suddenly, Stan found himself sitting on a cold floor, but he couldn't see. His wrists hurt, and as he pulled he realized they were handcuffed to the ground. His body hurt. His eyes squinted as a light flickered on. It was then he saw Kyle laying there, tied up and injured. Stan started to squirm. He felt like he was going to be sick. In fact, he did get sick.

"Stan!" Kyle muffled, sounding weak and concerned.

"Kyle! What is happening?" He looked around, but could not find his other friends, or any of the people he knew from South Park for that matter.

"I don't know dude, I don't want to die. I don't want you to die."

Soon enough, Stan's vision became blurry. A shadow came in, speaking to him. He threatened to do what would fuck up Stan the most: kill his best friend.

All Stan remembers was him screaming.

"Kyle, no please don't do this. Kyle I love you. Kyle I've always loved you!"

"Stan, I love you too.. I love you so much. I wanted to spend my whole life with you.. Heh, I guess I did didn't I? But I wanted more time."

Stan was sobbing. Tears mixed with blood. "Don't say that. I'll get you out of this! I'll get you out of this! I can't let you go!"

"Stan.."

"NO!"

"I wouldn't want to spend my last breath with anyone else."

Stan was screaming. He blacked out.

"KYLE!"

"STAN! Wake up!"

Stan jolted awake. He sat up so abruptly that it gave him a head rush. Kyle was sitting on his lap shaking him violently, holding onto his shoulders.

"Ky-" Stan was crying from his nightmare. Suddenly, he grabbed onto him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Stan? What's going on?" Kyle hugged him back, but he was confused. His friend was grabbing onto him like his life depended on it.

"Don't ever leave me." The black-haired boy mumbled into Kyle's shoulder.

Stan's feelings weren't new. He had questioned his sexuality for a few years now, but always tried to deny them. It was an ongoing fight with himself, but he knew something wasn't right. Kyle was his friend, but he shouldn't get jealous when others talked to him. He shouldn't be upset when girls in school commented about him. Stan has been dating Wendy, the valedictorian, on and off for years now. He didn't deserve her, and he thought she was beautiful, but she never was…

She never was Kyle. No one could ever be Kyle. There was only one of him.

Kyle questioned himself as well, not really knowing what he liked. He was more of a personality guy- sure, looks were a plus but he figured if he liked the personality, it didn't really matter what gender they were. He didn't _really_ hide this, but he didn't make it obvious either.

"I won't Stan, but man what happened to you? You're crying." The red-head frowned as he wiped his thumb across his friend's cheek. This made Marsh blush.

"I had a nightmare.. I lost you. I-" _Choke._

"I… I have to do something."

With not much of a warning, Stan leaned back, grabbing Kyle's face. He stared at him before slowly leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. It was simple but so meaningful. Like it came deep down from his heart.

Kyle froze. He never expected this to happen. He's had dreams about this happening, but never did he think it would happen in real life. Right here. Right now. He seemed lifeless almost, he was unsure of how to react even though he knew he wanted it. His frantic mind soon crumbled down once he saw Stan looking at him, about to talk.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…"

"Yeah?" Really Kyle? That's it?

"Yeah." Stan chuckled nervously. "I think I really like you dude, like _love_ you. More than as a super best friend. Like I think about spending my life with you. And I know I sound super dumb and cheesy right now but I do. And also I kind of want to vomit."

Kyle laughed, his hands finding their way around the other boy's neck.

"That's kind of funny, because I love you too. In a totally homo, not bromo way. But you're still my best friend. Just a little extra."

"Friends with benefits? Awe man Ky, I thought I'd be more than that." The two tried to joke to ease the tension.

"No, you doof. Just come here." Kyle quickly pulled Stan back in, giving him a deeper kiss. It felt like so much relief was easing off of him in this second and he enjoyed it too much.

They both enjoyed it too much. The passion between them grew more and more intense as the seconds passed.

Stan's arms snaked around Kyle's waist while Kyle rather enjoyed running his hands through Stan's thick hair. It was soft and silky, just how he had imagined. He loved when it was all messy. Kyle snaked his tongue across Stan's lips, asking for access. Stan obliged rather quickly, pulling Kyle closer up on his lap. Oh yeah, Kyle _was_ on his lap. Stan knew this might get embarrassing soon, with all of his emotions and desires growing faster than he could control.

The two finally took a breath after the long kiss. Stan and Kyle's nose were brushing together, when Stan leaned in to Kyle.

"I want you.. No, I _need_ you."

"God, I want you too. I need you so bad,"

That's all it took. Stan's lips migrated from his ear down to his neck, wet noise and soft groans filling the room. Kyle tried to contain it but he couldn't. He couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe this was a dream? He has had dreams like this before.

"Stan.."

Stan grinned into Kyle's collarbone, making Kyle scoff. Kyle retorted by snaking his fingers down and around Stan's nice form. He felt his desire rise and rise as each second passed. Stan quickly made work of getting Kyle's shirt off.

"Nice shirt dude." Stan sneered, causing Kyle to roll his eyes but flush deeply.

"Thanks. I rather like the dashing young man that left it here last. Don't be jealous now Stan, but he is pretty fine!"

"Oh man, how will I ever compete? I'm a little nervous now.. With all this competition."

"I don't know.. But right now I think you're doing a pretty good damn job dude." Kyle began to smirk. It kind of drove Stan wild.

"In that case.." Stan almost growled, leaning forward so that Kyle would fall on his back (gently of course), and he realized they were on the air mattress. Oh well. Just be careful?

Kyle grew a twisted grin of excitement, which soon faded as Stan began to kiss downward on him. It felt so good, so new and amazing, like he couldn't get enough.

"Uhm… May I?"

Kyle giggled under his breath. Even when Stan tried to be all tough and mighty, he still cared too deeply, and Kyle could tell he we nervous. Like Stan didn't want to mess this up. He really appreciated that.

"Of course. I've been waiting for a long time."

Stan smiled as he started untying and pulling down Kyle's sweatpants. His boxers were now visible, showing his growing bulge. Stan couldn't help but grin evilly. He had no room to talk, though. They were both in the same boat.

"Mm…" Kyle pulled Stan down on him, hands grazing over his ass so their clothed erections could touch each other. This earned a low groan from Stan, filling Kyle with lust and satisfaction.

"You feel so damn good."

"All this is just for you." Kyle pulled Stan down for a sloppy kiss.

After a few moments of Stan and Kyle rubbing up against each other, Stan sat up on his knees in front of Kyle, who was sprawled out on the bed. Stan was practically drooling at the sight. Kyle was too, watching Stan tower over him, blue eyes on fire as they lingered over him.

"Stan… Take me. _Please_. I need it so bad."

"Of course I will.. Are you sure though, Ky?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Stan smiled, beginning to pull his boxers off, then Kyle's. They both sighed in relief once the tension of the briefs were taken away.

Suddenly, Stan felt Kyle grab his hand. He took his fingers and slowly opened his mouth, sliding one...two...three in. His tongue flicked out, slipping and sliding all over Stan's digits, prodding and soaking every crevice. Stan's face was completely flushed, mouth wide open, drool finally sliding out. He swore he had never seen something so attractive in his life.

Kyle's lidded eyes looked up at him, grinning as he slowly stopped sucking on his fingers, leaning them towards his own ass.

Stan groaned loudly, he couldn't contain it anymore. His other hand cupped his ass, kneading at the softness.

"Are you ready?" He warned, a now wet finger swirling around his entrance.

"More than you could ever imagine."

"I'll be careful… Just tell me if you want to stop Ky."

Kyle nodded. He knew he would never tell Stan to stop doing this. Never.

Slowly, Stan's finger inserted. Kyle squirmed a bit, but quickly regained his posture.

"More."

Eventually Stan had gotten all three fingers in, slamming them in and out. Stan curled his finger to find Kyle's prostate.

"Fuck, Stan! Yeah, right there.. Yes! I need it right now! Fuck me!"

Stan moaned, his hand almost spasming out of control with his lust. "Fuck.. Yeah you want that? I'll fuck you good."

Kyle yelled Stan's name over and over, both of them dripping with precome and neither of them had even been touched. Stan took his fingers out, lining his dick up between Kyle's ass. He slowly started to inch his way in, taking his time so Kyle could get used to it. Once he was fully in, they both nodded and Kyle gave him the 'okay' to continue. Stan began to pull back out with caution, then back in. Out. In. It was an overwhelming feeling.

"Holy fuck dude, you're so tight. Ahh.. It's so good."

"Yeah? I've been waiting for you. Now make it loose. Fuck me harder, Stan."

Stan moaned at his name and the words. He began to thrust faster and faster, hips trembling. He was drooling on Kyle's chest, and Kyle was drooling on himself. It was then that Stan found Kyle's spot again.

"So good.. AH! Yes! Right there! Please Stan, harder! Harder! Faster!"

"I'll give you whatever you want, Kyle! Ugh, you're so perfect! I can't get enough!"

Stan was getting sporadic, slamming into Kyle with all he had in him. He grabbed onto the red-head's dick, pumping it with a furious vigor and determination.

"So good!"

"I'm getting close… Please don't stop! _Please_!"

"I won't Ky."

Kyle loved when Stan called him Ky. Between that, the visual on top of him, the hand around him, and the fullness inside of him, it sent Kyle over the edge.

"STAN!"

Kyle moaned his name as his orgasm spurted out, his hips jerking and shaking as he rode it out. Stan helped him.

"Mm so good… Yeah I'm gonna come.. Shit Kyle! I _love _you-"

Stan was sent over the edge, riding out his orgasm shortly after and pulling out. He plopped next to Kyle, wrapping a nice sweaty arm around him. Kyle quickly snuggled in, both him and Stan panting hard. Stan looked down at his super best friend, smiling sweetly.

"And I love you too Stan. Always."

"Always…" Stan started to flutter his eyes.

"Kyle? Will you always do this with me when I have nightmares?" He snickered under his breath.

"Or watch some movies. With snacks. Or cuddles." He continued.

"Sounds like a date to me." Kyle grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Good, my super best _boyfriend_."

Kyle liked that. Kyle liked that name. Kyle liked where he was at. The boys drifted off to sleep, sweaty and in love on the air mattress. And there was another good thing, thank god Cartman and Kenny left.


End file.
